


Levi Ackerman x Reader (Stress Cleaning)

by Kagebabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagebabe/pseuds/Kagebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(KIND OF MODERN DAY)<br/>So; you're a high schooler, and dating Levi Ackerman, AND you tend to stress clean, which he did not know about you.<br/>When you don't return from the base at around 4:30pm, Levi starts to get worried. (YOU WERE ADOPTED BY ERWIN SMITH WHEN YOU WERE 5 OKAY????) Upon him searching for you, he finds you cleaning the base, out of stress for December finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Ackerman x Reader (Stress Cleaning)

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this back in my Sophomore year (last year) nearing finals :) it is slightly short but aye it's all okay! SO basically this is kind of modern day, but at the same time it isn't!  
> ENJOY~ <3

*LEVI’S P.O.V*  
It was about 4:30pm when I found myself looking up from my work. (Y/N) had not reported in, saying she was back from school. I thought it was odd... She would always come greet me, then get started on studying then get some training in. Maybe she had check in with Erwin? I got up, and headed down the halls to find his office. I knocked on the door, God only knows what that damn big ass tree would be doing. I grunted and pounded on the door. "yes, Levi?" he questioned as I walked into the office. "Did (Y/N) check in with you?" I questioned, as he looked up from his work. "No... Why?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. It was silent. Was she staying late at school today? "tch. You're her guardian!! Keep an eye on your adoptive child." I yelled and grunted as Erwin sighed, and Hanji walked in. She held papers in her hand, and I glarred at her. "OI! Shittyglasses! Where is (Y/N)!?" I yelled at her, and she gave the stupid damn grin and started to laugh. "SHe's cleaning!! I asked her why and she spoke on how she tends to stress clean!" That was Hanji's response... So... my little (Y/N) tends to stress clean huh? This was certainly interesting. I made my way out of the office and walked down the halls on a mission to find my girlfriend. Why was she so stressed anyway? Long day at school maybe?  
I found the kitchen and looked inside, seeing (Y/N) cleaning quite quickly. I raised an eyebrow, and spoke up. "Cadet Smith!" I yelled out, and she jumped and whimpered, as well as saluting. I waved it off and chuckled a little at her form. "No need to salute your boyfriend." I spoke and smiled a tiny bit. Her form eased up and she smiled at me. "I-If you say so..." she commented and I walked up to her and kissed her cheek and pulled her into an embrace. She was cold from the outside, yet warm due to cleaning. "Why don't you stop cleaning for now? I will have Jaeger be put up to the job." I told her and she smiled. Oh damn how I loved that smile of hers. It was one of a kind and so perfect. I took her hand and lead her out of the kitchen. "C-Captain--" "Levi. My name is Levi when we are alone." I told her. She smiled gently and nodded. "Yessir.." She spoke. I toke her to my office and sat down, bringing her to sit by me. I kissed her head and smiled a little bit. After a bit of silence, she was completely calm. "how was school?" I questioned, and again... it was silent... "OI. Answer me when I am talking--..." I looked down at (Y/N) and saw her peacefully asleep on my shoulder. She looked so happy, her lips slightly parted--... I couldn't help myself, I leaned in and Kissed her gently. She smiled in her sleep and I kept her close. "Rest up, my love... We have a long expedition tomorrow..," I told her, and sighed out; silently praying that nothing would happen to my angle.  
~FIN


End file.
